


We Disappear

by Meaningless_Sky



Series: ThVi Works (Because We Need More ThVi Content) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Short Chapters & Random Updates, Slow To Update, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: On September 14th, 2013, Virgil got a phone call.





	1. Prologue [An Explanation and a Timeline]

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles will be dates. Flashbacks are in italocs, and dates will be included so nobody (including me) will get confused as to where we are on the story timeline. Have fun reading this steaming dumpster reject I suppose. It's not worthy of my drafts but I don't wanna toss it.  
That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
Toodles!  
~Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is enough, this is too short to give you a snippet as a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is me yeeting drafting notes at you and trying to pretend that it's an actual chapter. For now, we can all just pretend that it's a timeline for events yet to come.

On September 14th, 2013, Virgil got a phone call. A warning.

On September 16th, 2013 his father goes missing. The only thing left behind is a crumpled grey cardigan.

On April 5th, 2018, Virgil finds Logan, a former high school teacher who went missing just a year after his father.

On April 25th, 2018, Virgil disappears without a trace, and his father winds up in a hotel in the middle of nowhere with no memory of the last five years.

On April 26th, 2018, all hell breaks loose.

And everyone is running for their lives.

Seventeen years later, on the anniversary of Virgil's disappearance, he re-enters the world, stumbling out of a supply closet in a coffeeshop in the town where he grew up. Now he just has to find his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, it's sort of like a summary, but at the same time, it's also my way of explaining something's without explaining. It's short on purpose, I know I should have left it as a draft and expanded, but I'm tired. Anyone who checked my profile this morning knows I posted a random Miraculous Ladybug crack thing that I don't even remember posting, much less even starting.  
That being said, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed.  
Toodles!  
~Ash


	2. September 14th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello?" Realizing he was holding the phone backwards, he flicked on the light and turned the phone around. "Hello?"
> 
> "Hello, Virgil. This is Deceit."
> 
> Virgil frowned. "What kind of a name is that?"
> 
> "What kind of name is Anxiety?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton is Virgil's dad. Their relationship is awkward and a bit strained as of right now in the storyline. I'll explain later. I love writing their interactions, though.  
That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
Toodles!  
~Ash

His phone buzzing on the wood of his nightstand woke him abruptly, and Virgil glared blearily at the clock. 4:37 in the morning. Great. He reached over and felt around blindly until he gripped the edge of his phone.

"Hello?" Realizing he was holding the phone backwards, he flicked on the light and turned the phone around. "Hello?"

"Hello, Virgil. This is Deceit."

Virgil frowned. "What kind of a name is that?"

"What kind of name is Anxiety?" Deceit retorted. Virgil cleared his throat nervously.

"Anxiety is an online nickname, nothing more. That doesn't concern you. Who is this?" he demanded, suddenly a lot more awake than he was moments before.

Deceit chuckled, though the sound was now tinny and faint. "Well then, _Anxiety_, I'm just here to give you a little warning. Contact Patton Sanders and tell him to stay away from Gemstone Avenue tomorrow."

Virgil curled his lip. "Don't tell me what to do, and leave my father out of this! What do you want, dammit?"

"Tell him, or both of you are going to regret it." There was dull click and the line went dead.

Virgil groaned, but dialed his father's number.

_"Hey kiddos! You've reached Patton Sanders. Leave a message after the-" **Beep.**_

"Uh, hey Dad," Virgil began awkwardly. "I just. Uh. Do you think you could steer clear of Gemstone Ave tomorrow? That includes the clinic. Call in sick or something and meet me in the park over by the old school house. This is important. Um...I love you." He cringed as he hung up. He hadn't said 'I love you' to Patton in a long time. That should be enough to clue Patton in that something was wrong.

He set the phone down, and walked to the bathroom door. Sighing, he leaned against the wood, closing his eyes. "What the actual fuck is going on, dad?" _And what the hell did you do?_

**Author's Note:**

> As of January 7th, 2020, this fan fiction is officially on temporary hiatus until at least February. An update will be posted if plans change and the fic hiatus is extended or shortened.


End file.
